The Bracelet Challenge
by NeonLovesYou
Summary: Cat's wrist always had two things. A Temporary tattoo of a unicorn, and a red rubber bracelet. When her friends get curious and have her go to Lane's office, Will the story behing the bracelet shock them? One Shot Based on a true story


**Hey guys! It's me Cata again, and here's a new oneshot. It's kind of like a memorial thing (This happened in real life) At the End Of the story and the End Author's Note you're going to see what I mean :)**

"Cat Valentine to Lane's office please, Cat Valentine to Lane's" Was heard on the Hollywood Arts intercom. It was a sunny Tuesday and she was alone in Sikowitz's class. Well, Everyone else was there, but her friends were missing. She grabbed her stuff and made her way to the lotion obsessed guidance counselor. She opened the door and was surprised to see all of her friends there. They were all in a circle and Lane was in his egg shaped chair.

"Cat! Come in come in" Lane said with a friendly smile

"Hi guys!" Cat said cheerfully

"Hey Cat" Was heard from everyone.

"Come in and have a seat" Lane said

Cat took a spot in between Jade and Robbie

"Cat we are all here to discuss something" Lane said

"Did I do something bad?" Cat asked

"No you didn't, we were just curious about something" Tori explained

"Oh, well, whatcha wanna know?" Cat asked happily

"Why do you wear that rubber bracelet?" Jade asked and looked at Cat

"I-Umm…" Cat said nervously, She was stalling.

"Caaat?" Tori said

Cat sighed deeply "Do you guys really wanna know?" She asked

"Yes!" Was heard

"Okay, Well I'll tell you on one condition" Cat said

"And that would be…" Beck said and motioned to her to continue

"No Interruptions or questions until I say so" Cat said in a warning tone

"Deal!" Robbie and Andre said, Wanting to know what's up with the bracelet

"Okay, Well it started In December of 2007" Cat started

Jade was about to speak but Cat gave her a warning glance, Jade quickly shut her mouth

"My brother was in the hospital for coughing up blood…"

**DECEMBER 2007**

Cat was in her room fiddling with a sketchbook and listening to music. She was a bit bored. It was Christmas break from school, her friends were out of state and she didn't have much to do. It was the 22nd, three more days 'til Christmas! Cat drew a perfect Unicorn and a whole bunch of random background items. She had a rainbow, Domo, Hello kitty, SpongeBob, and a puppy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise downstairs and her mom calling for help. Cat thought they were being robbed so she quickly ran downstairs with her brother's baseball bat. There was no sign of a break in. Her mother was just screaming because of her brother.

"Someone help me please!" Her mother yelled, Cat peered over the corner of the room. Her brother was lying on the ground hacking up blood. "Oh my gosh!" She said with wide eyes

Their mother looked up "Cat! Thank goodness! I thought you left, Please call an ambulance!" She said and started doing chest compressions on Frankie.

Cat ran to the house phone and quickly dialed the three numbers everyone dreaded. An operator assured her that an ambulance would arrive, sure enough a loud knock was heard. Cat ran to the door and quickly yanked it open. Four paramedics filed into her house and went to Frankie. Three minutes later, Cat found herself in the semi-crowded ambulance speeding to Banner Heart, A local hospital three miles from her house.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Cat was in the waiting room of the hospital her brother was in. She was eating a Chicken salad, since she didn't eat anything almost all day. She only had a banana for breakfast, and didn't eat anything for lunch or dinner since they were in the hospital, She was too busy crying for Frankie and refused to eat until she was informed of Frankie's condition. A nurse was concerned for her, and informed her mother. Her mom begged Cat to eat anything and also let a few tears drop. She was already afraid for Frankie being in the ICU, She didn't want her daughter to be in another room for malnutrition. Cat hated seeing her mom cry, so she caved and ate a chicken salad that her mom bought her.

She took only little bites. She didn't care about her health, She wanted to know what was wrong with Frankie. A doctor finally came out,

"Marcie Valentine?" He asked

Cat's mother quickly went to him, He told her what was wrong and she started sobbing. Cat got up and went to her mom "Mommy, what's wrong?" She asked

Marcie regained her sanity to tell her daughter.

"Sweetie, Your brother has Cancer"

Cat looked up from her shoelaces and glanced at her friends and Lane.

They all had shocked and sad expressions.

Cat continued.

**JANUARY 2009**

It's been almost two years since Cat's family was informed that Frankie James Valentine Indeed had cancer. Leukemia to be exact.

Cat's stay in the hospital was a pretty long one. She stayed day and night with her brother, only leaving when he was asleep to get anything they needed. Thoughts raced in Cat's mind 'He's only seventeen! He can't have cancer' and 'Please god no!'

Frankie wasn't asleep, Cat was with him telling stories about Hollywood Arts. He was laughing for the first time in weeks. A faint knock was heard at the door, It then opened.

"Hello! Are you Frankie Valentine?" A lady with a kind smile asked

"Mhmm" Frankie said

"Well, My Name's Leah and I am with the SLP Leukemia Foundation, how are you today?" She asked

"I'm okay, This is my sister Cat" He said, Cat waved

"Well, Nice to meet you guys! The reason I am here is because you are being relocated to our Los Angeles location so you can get more 'advanced' care" she said kindly

"I know where that is!" Cat giggled happily

"Mhmm, I bet you would. It's about two blocks from your house" She said

"Not to be rude, But is that all you came for?" Frankie asked

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me. The make a wish foundation is also involved with your case, Do you know what the Make a wish foundation is?" She asked

"Yes" Frankie said

"Great! Now is there anything you would want?" She asked

"Well. I had always wanted to go to Universal Studios with my family" He explained to her

"Great! It will be done for you" She smiled sweetly, She looked at Cat "Normally, the charity also gives something to the closest relative, I assume that's Cat?" She asked

"That's true. We're like, attached at the hip" Frankie explained

Cat blushed and looked down

"Is there anything you would want too sweetie?" Leah asked Cat

"Is it true that Charities, or groups have like, gear?" She asked

"Meaning, like Shirts or Sports Bottles?" Leah asked

"Yes" Cat said

"We do have those types of things" Leah said

"Do you have rubber bracelets?" Cat asked

"We do. In Red, Orange, and Black" Leah said

"Can I have a red one?" Cat asked

"Of course!" Leah said. She reached into her business bag and pulled out a red bracelet in a plastic wrapping and handed it to Cat.

"Thank you!" Cat said happily, and started to unwrap the bracelet.

"Is that all you wanted?" Leah asked

"Yup! Just this bracelet" Cat said and admired the red band on her wrist.

"Aright then, I will keep in contact with you guys, Have a nice day!" Leah said

"You too!" The Valentine siblings said in unison

Cat looked up again. Tori had her hand raised like Cat was a teacher and she was a student. "Yeah?" Cat asked

"Did the bracelet have like, the logo on it?" She asked

"It does" Cat said and turned it inside out. Sure enough there were the words "SLP LEUKEMIA FOUNDATION" and on the backside was "FIGHT FOR LIFE" in bright bold yellow lettering.

"Whoa" Jade said

Cat then said "That summer we went to Universal studios, We had a nice time, and that's why I wasn't here for a week. We spent it at Universal studios. We also went sightseeing." Cat said and smiled at the memories. She paused for any questions. "So you wear it a lot for your brother's memory?" Robbie asked.

"Actually, It's for that and something else." She paused, and inhaled. She exhaled "I wore it for a long time because I made a promise to god" She said

"Whoa" Was heard from Jade

Cat nodded and continued "I made the promise, Or deal actually while I was at home. I promised to wear this bracelet for a long time and god would make Frankie better" Cat said proudly

Lane was touched by Cat's selfless act, He thought it was the sweetest thing she had ever done. Just then the phone rang, Lane answered it. About two minutes passed and Lane looked at Cat.

"Cat, Your deal is complete, Frankie's out of the hospital" He said with a huge grin. Cat's eyes widened. She then cheered loudly. The room erupted in cheers and happy dancing.

That night Cat and Frankie were on top of their house's roof.

"Thanks for not giving up" Frankie said with a smile and turned to Cat. They celebrated that night by going to Cat and Frankie's restaurant. Cat was the hero in the family, and Frankie was the survivor.

"No, Thank you for not giving up" Cat said and looked to Frankie

"Guess we're both not quitters" Frankie said and put his head on Cat's shoulder. "Definitely" Cat said and Leaned on his head

**Sooo… What do you think? Like I said at the beginning Author's Note, This was based on a true story. My best friend's brother got really sick, and It was leukemia, so my best friend started wearing that bracelet. When I asked her about it she told me everything. I began wearing a bracelet too, In support. Shai started wearing one once I gave it to her, so yeah! He got better and better after a few months, And he is currently in College studying science :) **

**There Is a page My friend (Not the one with her brother) started on FaceBook. Just search: The Bracelet Challenge. It's not that popular but. Meh. **


End file.
